


Left Alone

by janjan_the_ninth



Series: DE Artfest 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt No Comfort, Insults, M/M, Octopunk Media, but the fic ends before that, in my head it all will turn out well after a few weeks, there is comfort to the hurt in the authors note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjan_the_ninth/pseuds/janjan_the_ninth
Summary: After a case gone wrong, Gavin wakes up in a hospital bed. Tina is by his side but he's not quite sure what had happened.DE Artfest Day 6: Amnesia
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814725
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is for Day 6 of the DE Artfest. The prompt was Amnesia.  
> Beta read by [the brilliant AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally).

The light was too bright when Gavin opened his eyes. Immediately he closed his eyes again. It was too bright and hurt his head. Did he drink too much last night? Everything felt a bit fuzzy around the edges so it was probably that. He blinked a few times, trying to let his eyes adjust to the brightness. After a time the light didn’t feel like it was was about to burst his head and he was able to keep his eyes open for longer than 2 seconds.

As he could finally see the room he was in, it was clear that he didn’t just have too much to drink. The room screamed hospital. The IV drip in his right arm was also a dead giveaway. Damn, what at happened to him? He hated hospitals and wouldn’t go to one until he was near death. He looked down to see if he could figure out what happened. His legs were not in a cast, neither were his arms and he couldn't see additional bandages next to the small bandage on his left upper arm. He turned his head to the side, hoping that there might be something on the bedside table that would help him figure out what happened.

A spike of pain went through his head and made him squeeze his eyes shut. He couldn't help the whimper escaping him as the pain took a hold of his head. Okay, he was definitely here because of some head injury. He tried to relax into his pillow and tried to control his breathing until the pain ebbed away. As he was sure the next movement wouldn't cause any more, he opened his eyes again.

On the edge of the bedside table was a calendar. He could make out the month, November, but he couldn’t see the actual date. But that sounded right. It was November. He could remember that he joked at work that he couldn't wait till the stupid Halloween decorations were gone. It always took them a few days until all the pumpkins and bats were gone from the precinct. 

Now that he had that figured out he looked at all the other stuff that was on the table. Right in front of the calendar was the official DPD get well card. Everyone who got hurt on duty got one of those delivered to the hospital. No surprise here. Somehow most of his recent cases either went down on a roof top or a staircase. He remembered chasing a perp up a staircase. That asshole must have gotten the upper hand in their struggle. Those red ice dealers really didn’t have any self preservation.

But something was weird. There were more cards on his bedside table. More than he would have thought. Did those fuckers at work really miss having his sarcastic ass around that much? Gavin scoffed. Right, as if his coworkers would miss him. No one cared about him and he made sure of that. Well there were a few exceptions. One of them was sitting in the corner of his room. He had no idea how he didn’t notice Tina, sleeping in a chair, before. Probably because she disappeared under the big white jacket someone had laid over her sleeping form. The white jacket nearly blended into the steril white of the hospital walls.

The sound of a door opening made him turn his head around which he immediately regretted, wincing at the pain. A nurse entered the room.

“Ah Detective Reed. I see you are finally wake. My name is Lucas and I’m your nurse. I’ll send a doctor your way as soon as I’m finished taking your vitals.” The nurse came closer to the heart monitor, which Gavin only noticed now. As he wrote down his vitals, Tina began to stir.  
“Gavin!” Tina jumped out and rushed over to him. The jacket fell down on the floor. “You idiot are finally awake. Never scare us like this again, you hear? We were worried sick.”

“Awww how cute, you were worried about me.”

“Can it! This is not funny.” 

Tina really looked disheveled and tired. As if she hadn’t slept much in the last few days. Like Gavin normally looked like.

“I’m sorry T. You know how I deal with shit like this.”

“Yeah I know. Just be a bit less of an asshole sometimes.”

Gavin wanted to reply with something snarky but he got interrupted by the nurse, who cleared his throat. He then waited patiently until Gavin and Tina were looking at him. 

“Your vitals are looking good. I still have to ask you some questions as you suffered through a head trauma. There will be some additional tests to make sure there are no lasting effects.”

Something about the nurse didn’t feel right. He couldn’t quite place what bothered him. It was weird. It was probably cause he was so god damn formal and detached. Gavin wanted him gone. As soon as possible.

“Yeah, I know this shit. Isn’t my first rodeo. My name is Gavin Reed, my birthday is October the 7th, and right now it’s November. I work at the DPD. Yada yada. Do you also want my badge number or can I finally rest in peace?” snapped Gavin at the nurse. He wanted that nurse gone. Now.

Tina rolled her eyes at Gavin and tried to play nice. “Please don’t take it too hard. He hates hospitals. And he’s a prick. He is his normal, anti-social self, so his head has to be right, right?”

“Don’t worry Officer Chen. He isn’t the first rude patient I had the pleasure to meet. I’ll send the Doctor in as soon as possible to take some last tests before Detective Reed can be discharged from the hospital.”

With that the nurse took his leave. Tina sat down in a chair next to him and made a gesture as if she wanted to put her hand over his, but then decided against it and folded her hands on her lap. Good, he didn’t need more anxiety, being in a hospital was already enough.

Right as she wanted to say something, the door to his room opened again. And wouldn't you believe it? An android, who held some flowers in a vase, entered.  
“Why the fuck are you here?” Gavin was clearly irritated. His irritation was met with a relieved smile. Which irritated him even more.

“I see you are already back to your charming self, Gavin.” 

“Yeah Nines, he’s back to his asshole self that we were all worried about.” Tina said with a smile in her voice. What was going on?

‘Nines’ came closer and put the flowers down on the bedside table before putting a hand on his shoulder. This was wrong. Gavin slapped the hand away.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“I was asking my boyfriend how he felt after he was unconscious for 31 hours.”

Gavin couldn’t help himself but laugh at that. It was the most sarcastic laugh that he could manage. 

“Har Har. Great joke tin can, did Chris set you up to this?” He laughed some more before he took on a threatening tone, “but put your hands on me ever again, I’ll burn you plastic ass.”

The tin can took step back, appalled and wide-eyed.

“Gavin, what you said is not funny.”

“I think it’s fucking hilarious. Now leave before I’ll call the security.”

“I… I don’t understand. Why are you being so cruel. I know that you don’t like hospitals, but this is too much.”

“You don’t know shit about me. Now be a good machine and leave.” He yelled, which alarmed the nurse from before to check his room.

The nurse was good for something. He made that android with the grief-stricken expression, who said that he was his boyfriend, for fucks sake, leave. He relaxed into the pillow as the android was finally gone and looked at Tina. He expected her to have smirk on her face saying something stupid like “April's fool”. What he didn’t expect was seeing tears running down her cheeks. 

“Gavin? What year is it?” Tina asked.

“What a stupid question. It’s 2038.”

So apparently he got amnesia. And it wasn’t the 2nd of November 2038, but the 27th of November 2039. That’s ok, cool. He could live with that. But the fucking joke that there was an android revolution and that those pieces of plastic were now considered a life form, that was complete bullshit. Soon no human would have a job anymore since the politicians will try to suck it up to those plastics. 

And soon he’ll be out of a job too and back to the streets as the fucking low life he was, with all the new android Detectives that were apparently running around at the DPD. For fucks sake he even got partnered with the fucking robocop that visited him at the hospital. How was Fowler okay with this? Tina had told him all about it, in the hopes that he would remember something. 

In true Gavin fashion he tried to ignore her. He felt betrayed that she would take the side of a machine, rather than his. Being completely ignored made her leave him alone, with the promise of showing him some cases he solved with that android and some pictures. He scoffed and didn’t reply.

He had to stay in the hospital for another night thanks to the fucking amnesia and had a note of medical leave from work for two weeks. Two fucking weeks in which the androids could show everyone how much better they were at doing position he worked his ass off to get. 

As he got home he had a surprise waiting for him. A fucking unwanted surprise. That android with the white jacket, that called itself a fucking number, was standing in his living room, greeting him friendly.

“What are YOU doing here?”

“You gave me the key for your apartment and I spend most of my time here,” it said, matter of factly, “I made you lunch.”

“The fuck you did.” Gavin threw his jacket to the ground and threatenly walked closer to the android. He ignored the headache that his sudden movements caused. “You made lunch, fine. Now leave. This madness of yours that you are my equal went too far. Having a plastic living at my place. Right.”

“Gavin, your amne-”

“My amnesia didn’t do shit. So what if I’m missing a whole year. That doesn’t mean that the first machine who gets wind of it can come over and claim my apartment.”

“We’ve been partners for a year now. I did not come here to claim your apartment. And I’m not a machine. I’m a living being.”

“Doesn’t look like it to me. Now leave before I will find my service gun.”

“This is not you. You know that androids are alive. You’ve changed.”

“I don’t need to change!” Gavin barked out in anger.

“Please Gavin, just try to remember. I lov-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT.” Gavin had enough. He was livid at the thought that an android would love him, “You are just a machine, you can’t feel. And even if you did, I’d never care for a piece of plastic.”

The tin can actually looked hurt. His eyes even shone with unshed tears. As if. Those fuckers at cyberlife were definitely too good at their job.

“I said LEAVE.”

“Alright Detective Reed. I’ll leave our apartment to you.” It’s voice was flat, machine like. Gavin should have been relieved that it finally showed it’s true colours. Yet he felt no satisfaction. It only made it more obvious that he didn’t sound like a machine before. No, not he, it. 

The tin can continued. “I will see you in the precinct when your medical leave is over, as we are currently still partners. Goodbye.” 

As the android left, Asshole the traitor, ran over to it, wrapping herself around his legs. He bent down to pat her head, as she meowed pitifully, while Gavin watched on with crossed arms.

Gavin heard the tin can whisper a broken “Goodbye Asshole” to his cat before he straightened his back and walked out a door. He turned around one last time to look at Gavin with those hurt blue eyes, before he closed the door behind him.

He was alone now. Fucking finally, that fucking android left his apartment. He wrapped his arms around himself. Why did it made him feel so hollow?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was angsty enough for you all.
> 
> As I mentioned in the tags, I headcanon my own fic to have a happy ending. But when writing it I didn't knew how to create the happy ending and I thought that this would be an interesting story telling to end the fanfiction where I did. After I finished writing I got a general idea on how my happy end would look like:
> 
> After two weeks of medical leave, in which Gavin struggled with conflicting emotions, to which he had no memory, he'd return to work. Him and Nines were still partner since Fowler knew about their relationship and what the amnesia took away from Gavin, and he wants to help his adopted son to regain everything he lost. (Of course he first talked with Nines about it. Nines knew what an emotional strain that would be on himself and that here was a chance that the amnesia was permanent, but he would take that upon himself if it meant that there was a chance to get his Gavin back.) At a night shift, where the precinct was nearly empty, Nines couldn't deal with Gavin being cruel anymore. He walked into the bathroom and had a breakdown, calling Tina and explained through sobs how he can't handle it anymore. Gavin, who was waiting for his coffee, saw Nines going to the bathroom and followed him because he was confused and his conflicting emotions made him do so. He heard Nines sobbing and then say something to Tina that broke Gavins heart. "He... He told me that I was this force in his life that he couldn't live without. And that's what I felt about him too. But now this force is hurting me." Gavin didn't know why, but somehow this made him remember and he rushed into the bathroom, fell into Nines arms and through sobs, he couldn't tell if there were Nines or his own, apologised for being such an ass and treating Nines like this.


End file.
